Black Rose
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: an other one shot from unlikely pairing. Chelsea and Japser, Well they find out that she has cancer and they are expection a baby, but its Chelsea's choice to keep it. but than she choice to ask Bella and Alice if they want to raise the baby.


Unlikely pairings

title Black Rose

Rating T

Beta: own Beta : on here wmr1601

word count:3102 words

user name: Miss Jen cuelln

bBlack Rose/b

Jasper and I were on the way to the mall when my cell phone rang. I picked it up before the ring tone had finished even one time through.

"Hello Chelsea here," I answered.

"Hey, Chels, it's Bella. I was wondering if you could drop me off at Alec's house?" she asked.

"I was just on my way to the mall, so I don't see why not; I'll be over in five minutes."

"Thanks, sweetie! See you soon."

I snapped my cell phone shut and returned it to its rightful spot: my pocket. Then I walked out to Jazz who was waiting in the driver's seat of the car. I walked over to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Hon we have to get Bella and drop her off at Alec's house," I told him.

"Why do we have to pick her up, Chelsea?" he asked with an air of annoyance in his tone.

"Well, she told me that Jane could drive her to Alec's place, but Jane must have flaked out on her. You know how Jane can be," I told him. "And Bella's my friend, Jazz, and I want to help her out. Please?"

"Fine. I hope you didn't tell her that we're going to doctor's office," he said.

"Of course not. I told her we were going to the mall," I answered. Why did we lie to Bella? So she wouldn't tell everyone that Jasper and I are having a baby. Plus I wanted to surprise her, we had been friends since first grade and Jasper and Alec were friends almost as long. We only live two blocks from each other. We just pulled up in her driveway when her brother Emmett came out of the house followed immediately by Bella. She ran over and got in then we were off to Alec's place to drop off Bella.

"Thanks for the lift Jasper!" she said.

"No problem," he responded as he was driving.

"What are you guys doing later?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" I answered.  
"Would you like to go out to the blue moon club?" she asked. She sounded really excited about going out tonight, but drinking wasn't something I could really do. It was just easier to avoid going out than to try to explain why I wasn't drinking.

"Maybe, we'll have to think about it," I replied, looking at Jasper. We silently agreed that we wouldn't be going out tonight.

We arrived at Alec's place and he was waiting for her. Jasper let the engine idle while Bella got out of his car. As soon as she was in Alec's arms, Jasper pulled away from the curb. We were off to see Dr. Edward Cullen.

When we arrived at his office, Jasper turned off his 'Vette and got out. Then he walked over to help me out and we walked into the building and up the stairs to Dr. Cullen's office. I walked to the front desk and the lady looked up at me.

"Chelsea whitlock here to see Dr. Edward Cullen," I told her.

"Thanks, Chelsea," she replied. "I'll get you checked in and you'll be called back shortly." She smiled warmly at me.

I went back to sit with Jasper. He took my hand. I looked at him with a worried look on my face. "Jasper I hope everything is fine with the baby," I whispered.

"I think it's okay," he whispered back.

"Well this is kind of strange that he wants to see us," I said.

"Please don't worry, Chelsea," he responded.

A few minutes later Dr. Cullen's assistant Rosalie came to get us.

"Chelsea how are you doing today?" she asked.

"I have been tired for a few days now," I answered truthfully.

"That's just due to the pregnancy," she said.

"I hope so," Jasper replied.

"Here we are, you guys," she say as she entered the room.

After she'd taken my vital signs, she said, "Okay, you're all set. Dr. Cullen will be in shortly."

Jasper and I waited a few minutes until Dr. Cullen came in. He walked in about three minutes later.

"How are you two doing?" he asked.

"Well Chelsea has been very tired," Jasper answered.

"You are probably wondering why I ask you two to come?" he said.

"Yeah I am," I replied nervously. iThis is it,/i I thought.

"I have some bad news," he said solemnly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found your MRI that you have cancer," he answered

"What?" Jasper exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry," Dr. Cullen replied.

I passed at out the table. A few minutes I came to again. Jasper was holding me. I looked up at him. Then I looked over at Dr. Cullen. He was so worried about me. "Chelsea, I'm so sorry but it's true."

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"We may deliver the baby but there may be a little difficultly after the delivery," he answered as he turned to face Jasper. "So it's your choice," he went on.

Jasper just looked at me.

"Chelsea it's your life on the line," Jasper said.

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Of course you can," he answered

I was so happy to have this baby and now I find out that I have cancer. What do I do now? My life is on the line. I'm so upset now. I was just looked at both of them.

"I want to have the baby, but how long will I have left to live?" I asked.

"Probably 3 to 4 months after the baby is born," Dr. Cullen answered

"Are you sure Chelsea?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered.

"Okay, I'll support you in your decision," he promised.

I knew he wasn't happy about my choice. After I was finished at the doctor's office I decided to go talk to Bella about helping Jasper raise our child. I am pretty sure she would agree since she couldn't have any herself.

"In a few days, I'd like to see you for some more testing. I just want to see how progressed the cancer is," he said.

"Sure, whatever you want," I responded.

"Okay, here's your reference and I'll see you then," he said as he handed me a little piece of paper and left.

"Chelsea, are you sure you want to go through with it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered.

After he left we walked to the front desk and paid for the co pay and we headed to his 'Vette.

"I want to go to see Bella," I said as I took Jasper's hand and held it.

"Sure we will go to see her," he said.

We drove in silence the rest of the way.

When we arrived at Alec's house he cut the engine and he got out of his car and walked over to my side and helped me out. Then we walked to the door. I rang the bell a few minutes later Alec answered the door.

"Come on in," he said, pulling the door open and stepping aside to gesture us in.

"Thanks; where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's in the den," Alec answered.

We walked into the den and there sat Bella. She was surprised to see us. She stood up. Then she walked over to give me a hug. I pulled away from her.

"I have some important news, but I would like you two to have a seat before I tell you." I started.

Everyone sat down and stared at me.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Well I lied, especially to you," I answered.

"You lied to me?" she asked, gasping.

"Yes," I answered sheepishly.

"About?"

"Jasper and I didn't go to the mall; we went to the doctor's office, and well we are having a baby and we found out that I have some kind of cancer!" I rushed the words out, somehow hoping that they would be easier both for me to say and for Bella to accept if I spoke quickly I looked over at her she had tears in her eyes. That made me tear up. I wish I didn't have to tell her but she is my best friend. Jasper moved closer to me and placed his hand on my leg. He knew how hard it was. And on the top of it we have been engaged for a year and a half.

"The reason why I'm here is could you and Alec help Jasper raise our child!" I said.

"What?" Bella asked, looking shocked.

"Please, I don't have much time after the baby is born to live," I told her tearfully.

"We would be honored to," she said.

"Thanks, I only have three to four months to live," I responded.

"That sucks, Chelsea," Alec said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

Bella rose and walked out of the room. I felt bad about doing this to my friend. She's like a sister to me.

"Alec, I was wondering if Bella would go with me to the doctor's office, you know, on the days Jasper can't make it," I said.

"I'm sure she would love to go with you," he replied.

I got up and walked to find her. She was standing in the kitchen crying. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Chelsea, why you?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bella. I passed out right there in his office when I found out," I answered.

"I would love to help Jasper with your child," she says as she wiped the tears away.

"Bella, I love you!" I replied.

"I love you, too!" she cried.

We both started to cry now. The guys were probably in there talking about it. I know it was hard for Jasper. I know because I lost my brother Felix in an accident

"Bella I was wondering if you would go with me to the doctor's on the days Jasper's unavailable?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Of course I will, just let me know when and I'll make sure I'm available," she replied.

"It's for a test to see how far the cancer," I explained.

A few minutes later the guys came in. Jasper gave me a kiss on my neck.

"Chelsea, I think we need to go now," he said gently.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," I said to Bella and Alec.

"Okay, bye," they responded simultaneously. It made me smile the way they always seemed to either finish each other's thoughts or speak together.

We walked out of the house and to the car. On the way home all I did was cry. I think Jasper was crying also. When we arrive home Jasper cut the engine and got out and walked to my side and help me out. I took his hand and walked hand and hand to our house. Jasper unlocked the door and we walked in. I went up to the upstairs bathroom to take a shower. While I was in the shower, I heard him talking to his friend Demetri about what's going on. I could that he was upset about it as much as I was.I know that I won't be able to see our child grow up. If you didn't see a man cry where I did. I hadn't seen Jasper cry in a long time. I got out if the shower and waited for Jasper to come in. I wanted to spend time with him. Soon after, he came in.

"Chelsea how are you doing?" he asked as he climbed into bed and we talked.

After that we made love.

After we made love, I started to cry once more. Jasper put his arm around me to  
smooth me so I can calm down I just couldn't stop thinking about the cancer  
thing you know.

"Babe, we can only take one day at the time," he whispered.

"Yeah but it's my life on the line," I whispered. I just realized I don't have much time to live.

"Babe just calm down; we will deal with it when the time comes," he said.

"That's easier said than done," I replied as I kissed him on his neck.

"I love you, Chelsea," he said.

"I love you, too," I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

You don't know what love is until something happens.

I didn't sleep most of the night I just worried how he will handle my death. iI have got to stop thinking about it all and relax or I'll get sicker./i I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt his hand running through my hair. I'll miss this when I pass away. It's good to be with someone who loves you. I know Jasper was asleep. I also fell asleep myself. I couldn't really sleep because I was thinking about the baby and my cancer that I just found out about. All night I tossed and turned. I can also tell it was hard on Bella since we are very close.

The next morning, I was up before Jasper was so I made breakfast for us. He was a second grade teacher and I am a dental hygienist. Today I am going to drive to my parents to break the news to them. I know it will beak their hearts when I tell them. I went to up to wake Jasper. I kiss him on the cheek. Then he moaned then he sat up straight.

"Hon, breakfast is ready," I whispered

"Alright," he respond as he sat up on the bed.

I went downstairs and waited for him. A short while later he came down and sat at the table and ate breakfast. He didn't say much.

"Jazz, I'm not going to work today," I said as I looked at him.

"Why not, Chelsea?" he asked.

"Because I need to see my parents and tell them," I answered.

"Why don't you wait so I can come with you?" he asked.

"I just want to get it over with," I answered.

He just looked at me. I didn't want Jasper go I needed time with Bella. He didn't know that Bella is coming with. As he was finishing eating I went to dress and gathering my things. I just started to crying. When he came upstairs, he saw me crying. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me; I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. More tears fell. We pulled away from each other so he could get ready to leave. I gave him a hug and a kiss then I walked downstairs and out the door.I was on my way to get Bella since she stayed over Alec's house last night. I hate being alone cause it gives me time to think which it's not a good thing right now, since everything that's is happening to me. It made me cry even harder. When I arrived at his house she was waiting for me. I stopped the car and waited for her to get in then we were off on the two and a half hour ride. Bella turned on the radio.

"Bella, I am so glad that you and Alec are willing to help Jasper with the baby!" I said.

"Chelsea, you know we will do anything to help!" she responded.

"I know Bella this is hard on you."

I could see from the corner of my eye that she was upset and she crying which made me cry. I couldn't wait to see my parents this will be worst day than yesterday.

"Chelsea, why didn't they tell you earlier?" Bella ask

"Dr. Cullen didn't see it until now," I answered glumly.

"It sucks that he just saw it!" she said.

"I know, and it bothers Jasper a lot," I responded.

It was a long trip. It felt like a long time since I was in this area. Bella and I grew up here.

When we arrived at my parents' house, they were home. I parked the car and got out. Bella wiped her eyes before she got out. I saw my mom peek through the door before she opened it fully. Then my mom stepped out to greet us. I walked over and gave her a hug. Bella was a little happy to be back.

"Welcome home, baby!" she gushed.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," I replied.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked, looking at Bella.

"He couldn't take today off or else he would have come," I lied. The truth was that I didn't want him to come I wanted to spend some time with Bella.

"That's the shame you know your dad likes him," my mother said.

"Yes I know," I replied. "I'm sure he'll come next time." iIf there is a next time./i

"Welcome back, Bella," my mom finally said.

"Thanks," she replied.

We walked into the house and I found my dad watching TV.

"Welcome home, honey," he said.

"Thanks. Well, I have something to tell you guys and that's why I brought Bella with me," I said nervously.

"What is it?" my mom asked as she took a seat.

"Do you want happy or sad first?" I asked.

"Good news, of course," my dad answered as he was staring at me.

"Okay than, Jasper and I are having a baby. Here's the sad part, Dr. Cullen found out that I have some sort of cancer, and Jasper is taking it harder," I went on. I felt tears fill my eyes and I looked all around the room and everyone was now crying.

"They only give me 3 to 4 month after the baby is born to live," I continued. I wasn't sure how I managed to get everything out through the tears, but somehow I did.

I felt bad about telling them this news but they had to know since they were my parents. Now they'll lose another child. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I could see my parents heart broken again.

"Is Jasper coming over?" my dad asked.

"I don't know," I answered as I wiped my eyes.

I knew Jasper couldn't make; it will be hard for him to see my parents.


End file.
